Truth or Dare
by Lunaraquafy
Summary: What happens when Grace and the gang are bored at Beck's house? Smut! Takes place sometime during Linger. Warning: Rated M for a reason.


Truth or dare

**Alrighty. Here it is! I was staring blankly at my computer one day, wondering "Why the hell is there a lack of juicy M-rated Shiver fanfics?" So you know what I did? :D I wrote one!**

**Disclaimer Dude: Luna does not own Shiver. If she did, she'd make isabel a Playboy girl.**

**Luna: Psh.**

It was a Friday night. Everybody was at Beck's house, doing practically nothing. Sam and I were lying together on the couch.

I looked about the room. Isabel was at the coffee table staring deeply into her compact mirror, applying what looked like expensive foundation. Cole was unenthusiastically strumming the same cords over and over again on his guitar. Rachel and Olivia were playing Monopoly.

The room had been silent for about 45 minutes. We were all bored out of our minds. It was extremely hot; the air conditioning had broken down, and nobody had the eagerness to call someone up to get it fixed.

Suddenly, Rachel threw down her share of play money. "It's no fun playing Monopoly with two people!" she complained loudly. A pout came across her face.

It was no surprise that Rachel was the one to break the silence. But I was slightly surprised to see her not being her usual hyper, enthusiastic, energy-radiating self. Probably dampened by the heat and the fact we had nothing to do.

Isabel snapped shut her compact makeup kit, and cast an agonized look at Rachel. "It's too hot." She complained. Even Isabel wasn't being her bitchy self in this heat.

Sam seemed to be the only one entertaining himself, a leather-bound book in his hands. He sighed, and put down the book. "Well, what should we do?"

Cole, who had been quiet this whole while, spoke up.

"I know." All eyes turned to him.

A smirk twisted across his lips. He obviously liked the attention.

"There was a time when me and the band boys had nothing to do. This was when we were suffering from writers block, and no one had the creativity to come up with successful lyrics."

I rolled my eyes. He was so arrogant.

"We had to be creative to entertain ourselves."

"What'd you do?" I finally asked. From the look on Olivia's face, I could tell I stole the words right out of her mouth.

"Truth or dare."

I nearly laughed. At the table, Isabel snickered. Sam shook his head nonchalantly and smiled. Olivia and Rachel exchanged amused glances.

"Wow. I can tell you guys were just _overflowing_ with creativity." The sarcasm was clear in my voice.

Cole shot me a venomous look.

"Shut up, Grace." Although his words were harsh, the look he gave me was affectionate. We were used to each other by now.

"This isn't just any kind of truth or dare. This is the _dirty_ kind."

Olivia gasped. Everyone exchanged confused glances, while Cole just sat there coolly, enjoying the suspense hanging in the air. Unspoken words hung in the air like a thick cloud. I could just _feel_ what everybody was thinking.

Cole crossed his arms over his chest, and continued.

"So you're probably thinking that I did some gay stuff," He paused, strumming his guitar.

"I actually didn't. We invited our girls over." He laughed. "That was the best night of my life. So. What do you say?" He put his guitar down.

I exchanged a mischievous look with Sam, and he licked his lower lip.

"I'm in." Sam said.

"So am I."

Pretty soon we had everybody volunteering. I grinned, looking at the clock. It was only 8:30. We were going to have a fun night.

-x-

It was 9:30. We had been playing for an hour. Things had only _just_ begun to get really dirty.

Everybody turned to me. It was my turn.

"Grace," Cole stroked his chin dramatically. "I dare you to pour pudding in Sam's lap, and eat it out of his lap without using your hands."

Sam looked at me and smiled sheepishly, the rosy blush visible on his face.

Isabella grinned, and a soft "ohmigod" chorused from Olivia and Rachel.

I smiled shyly, getting up to get the pudding from the cupboard.

"I'm not done yet." Cole smiled innocently.

I turned around.

"You have to take his pants off."

I could feel the blush spreading over my face. Cole smiled, and winked at me.

Two minutes later I knelt in front of Sam, fingering the waistband of his capris. He was clearly enjoying the attention. Everybody began whooping and hollering once I slid his pants off, revealing his blue tartan boxers.

I could feel my body heat up a bit, and my face flushed a rosy pink.

"God, Cole I am going to kill you." I growled.

He doubled over on his back, laughing. "By all means, Grace, go right ahead."

I proceeded to dumping the pudding onto Sam's now bulging boxers. We locked eyes for a second, and in that moment I could tell he was just as embarrassed as I was.

"Here goes..." I whispered. Tentatively, I lowered my face down to his boxers and licked the pudding off, tongue stroke by painstakingly slow tongue stroke. I could feel him writhe and twist beneath my face, and I could feel the bulge get bigger beneath my lips. Oh, God I wanted to kill Cole so bad. I could feel heat radiate off of Sam, and hear the tiny groans he was straining to hold back

"You can stop now, Grace Girl." God, I was so grateful to hear Rachel's voice. When I lifted my face from his crotch, and wiped it free of pudding, I saw Rachel giving Cole a murderous stare. I looked at Sam, whose face was flushed a deep red. He pulled his pants back on over his boxers, and crossed his legs. I cuddled up beside him. "Sorry." I whispered. Just looking into those sad, yellow eyes of his made me remembers those countless times when I'd stand by the edge of the trees in my backyard and look into those same yellow eyes.

He nuzzled my neck. "It's okay. It's a game." I smiled as he stroked my hair, smoothing the flyaways back into place.

"Alright Cole. You're turn." Sam uncrossed his legs, immediately telling me that his boner had passed. A mischievous look came across his face.

"I dare you to dry hump Isabel on the kitchen table." He gestured to the wobbly looking piece of wood in the center of the kitchen, illuminated by the sickly florescent light.

"Oh, God." I buried my face in his shoulder, hiding my giggles. If Isabel saw my reaction she'd murder me. Slowly, I lifted my head, only to see Isabel giving Cole a seductive look. Cole stood up, and so did she. "Let's go, babe." I shivered. The tone he spoke in would probably make his fangirls masturbate in public.

In one swift motion, he lifted her off her feet. She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist.

Olivia took out her camera, only to be nudged by Rachel. I stifled a laugh. Olivia and her camera tactics.

Cole sauntered carefully to the kitchen, shifting his weight so his junk was level with hers, and placed her dainty little bottom on the kitchen table.

From over his shoulder, Isabel winked at me. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"I don't see any action going on." Sam called over to the two." Before he even finished his sentence, Cole began to rub his hard-on against Isabel in a circular motion. I could feel myself getting wet, and shifted uncomfortably from where I was sitting in Sam's lap.

It was kinda weird watching one of my best friend get dry-humped by a werewolf on a kitchen table, to say the least. Isabel began bouncing up and down, rubbing herself against him. She threw her head back, gasping and moaning in ecstasy. I began to wonder how many times she'd done this sort of thing.

The table shook under her weight, and began to rattle as she bounced. I actually feared that the table was going to crash to the ground.

"So close!" she panted. Cole let out a grunt in reply. It was becoming obvious that they had totally forgotten they were being watched. I wasn't about to watch my best friend orgasm on the kitchen table. "Cole!" She gasped. I buried my face in Sam's shoulder, just in time to hear distorted moans and gasps coming from both of them.

Moments later, I heard the table shift from Isabel being lifted off of it. After a moment's hesitation, I lifted my head. Cole was carrying dreamy-eyed Isabel to the Sofa.

I looked at Rachel and Olivia. They both looked scarred for life. I mouthed to them both, "_Wow_." They both nodded, dazed.

When Isabel had recovered from her dreamy state, she and Cole sat back down as a part of the circle. "Okay," Isabel grinned. "Olivia." Olivia froze a scared look in her eye. I was scared for her.

"I'm gonna be easy on you, 'cause I like you." Isabel gave a sweet smile, which Olivia took the wrong way. She looked kind of uncomfortable, in my perspective. We were all waiting for Isabel to continue, but she had gotten distracted with a fragment of nail polish on her nails, which she began picking at.

I cleared my throat loudly.

"Oh, right!" She laughed good-naturedly. I guess she was still a bit blissful from her previous interactions with Cole.

"Do something dirty with Rachel. Whatever you want. I'm giving you a wild card."

My two best friends exchanged glances, and swallowed hard. Olivia slowly stood up, while Rachel shifted into a position so she was on her knees. Tentatively, Olivia sat in Rachel's lap, facing her so she was straddling her knees. Rachel placed her hands on Olivia's waist, and Olivia slid her hands up Rachel's shirt.

"Oh my god..." I whispered.

Rachel adjusted to this strange new contact, and crashed her lips to Olivia. I could see Olivia open her mouth, and they began French kissing. Olivia squirmed in Rachel's lap.

"Okay, that's enough!" Isabel squealed gleefully. She clapped. Alright, she was definitely still drunk with ecstasy.

Olivia removed herself from Rachel, and the two quickly recovered.

"Alright, it's The Boy's turn." Olivia smiled at Sam.

Sam looked at me, completely emotionless.

"I dare you to finger-fuck your girlfriend, Right in front of us."

I looked at Sam. He was grinning. I gave him a seductive smile.

"Well then. What are you waiting for?" I shifted my position in his lap so I was facing him, and wrapped my legs around his waist. Then I lay on my back, figuring he'd do all the work.

Within minutes, my shorts and panties had been divested from my body. I could feel my folds become moist with desire. "Sam, you're not even this slow in bed." I complained. This comment brought a couple giggles and snickers from my friends who were watching.

"Well let's see how fast I can go this time." In one swift thrust, he plunged his finger inside of me and began pumping. I moaned at the feeling, and soon my hips moved to their own accord. I bucked into his finger. He lovingly stroked my clit, rubbing circles on it. Deeper he thrusted, his finger plunging deeper within my walls. I let out moans and gasps, screaming his name for the whole world to hear. Suddenly, the room disappeared. My friends were gone. It was just me and Sam, in a drunken haze. We could have gone on forever, if we hadn't been interrupted.

"Alright, that's enough." I blinked, and remembered where I was. I was on the floor, at Beck's house. We were playing truth or dare.

As if in a stupor, I slowly put my clothes back on. Now I knew how Isabel felt.

"Alright, Rachel." I smiled, feeling giddy.

"You're gonna love this."

Rachel grinned right back at me.

"I dare you to masturbate. Right in front of us."

"With what?" The level of calmness in her voice scared me a bit.

"With your finger." I flashed her a grin.

Without protest, Rachel slid her pants down, slipped a finger into her panties and began the task. It was almost scary how she was willingly masturbating in front of us all.

Two minutes past, and Rachel was now moaning and gasping. I had never seen her do anything like that in my life.

"You can stop now." I smiled, and she sluggishly returned the smile.

-x-

I looked at the clock. It was now midnight. We had all had the best night of our life. I was about to crash, when a certain shrill high-pitched voice rang across the room.

"Cole, you're a genius!" Rachel exclaimed. "Who's up for another round?"


End file.
